Bruises and kisses
by Lil'PeiceOfCrap
Summary: A new family moves in. Its hard to get along with the little hamster, but will someone win her heart? rated T, just to be safe! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is my new story! Oh and remember, in this story, all the animals can talk, that means llama's can, jackal's can, animals of all kinds! So I don't want any crappy reviews that say, "Uh, how come all the animals can talk?" Okay? Okay. Well it is almost here, we got to at least claim or disclaim!Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro you freaks! Would I really be making a fan fic about something I made? I think not! So as I have clearly stated, I DO NOT OWN HAMTARO!Claimer: I do, on the other hand, own, April, Apple, Maple, Martin, and Bounder. (No not one of those is a llama or a jackal.)(Just in case you were wondering) Okay, I think I am finally ready to start, I think… Yup, I got through everything I needed to say! Sorry for your inconvenience. NOW I am ready.

April took a deep breath and opened the school door. When she started through the hall she kept her eyes on the ground. She felt all the glances being shot at her. She kept walking but soon bumped into another student. (Gee, who could that be?) April looked around and started to pick up her books. She heard a couple of giggles which made her feel embarrassed."Oh, I'm soo sorry!" Laura looked down at the person she had just run into. (What a klutz!) April was shorter than most kids her age. She had long apricot hair that went down past her hips. She also had short bangs running across her forehead. She had a couple of freckles on her cheeks underneath her pretty sky blue eyes. Laura noticed a locket around April's neck.

"So April, you new around here, like, did you just move in?" April nodded, not looking at Laura but the ground beneath them. "I'm Laura! Pleased to meet you!" Laura held out her hand, expecting a shake. April said, in a small voice, "My name is April…" Laura was going to say something else but was interrupted by the school bell. Laura grabbed April's arm and brought her to their class. (After putting their crap into a locker of course!)As April reached into a binder, she saw a pitcher of her hamster, Apple. Laura looked over and saw the beautiful hamster. She had shiny white fur, with red around her right ear and eye. Holding a little ponytail was a beret, with a apple on it. (A fake apple) "Is that your hamster?" Laura asked smiling. April looked at her and nodded. "I have one too!" Laura reached into her folder. "Ahem!" Their teacher turned around to see who was making the sound, but soon turned around and went back to writing down their homework on the board.

At lunch Laura invited April to sit with them. April took out a salad and some 1 milk. (Her mom is a health nut.) Laura pulled out some spaghetti. "Guys, this is April." Laura said pointing at April. Kana, Maria, June, And Kylie all waved at her. April waved back and then neatly took a bite of her salad. (Oh man, I need breakfast, fast!)

Meanwhile, back at April's house. "Man, I wish I could bust out of this joint!" Apple sat in the corner of her cage, wishing she could get out and play. A big furry guinea pig named Maple came over to the side of her cage. "Apple, knowing you, You'll probably figure out a way." Apple sniffed the air. "Yeah, but I got out of all my cages because they were normal every day hamster cages. Now this one, It was built and designed by SCIENTISTS!" Maple read the lable on the door. "This cage is designed and tested by scientists. It is built to be able to hold any hamster or gerbil. For more info, read your insruction booklet or call, 555-555-5555." A mouse that was in the same cage as Apple jumped to her side. "But I'm not a hamster or a gerbil, now am I?" Apple hugged him. "Oh Martin! Your a genius!" Martin climbed up the side and out through the air slits. He then turned the handle and opened the door. "Woo Hoo!" Apple jumped of the desk and landed on a pillow. "Hey! What about me!" Maple screamed. She and Martin ran up some moving boxes and onto the window sill. "Now, how will we get down?" Martin asked. "Well its not like a large bird is going to swoop down and bring us to the ground! We have to think about this..."

"uh, Apple!" Martin said panicking. "What is it Martin?" Martin pointed at a bird that was swooping down. Before they could run, the crow picked them up and flew into the air. "_great, now its going to bring us to its nest and eat us!"_ Apple thought. But instead, it turned around and put them down on the ground. "What just happened?" Apple wondered, rubbing her head. "A large bird swooped down and brought us to the ground!" Apple smiled. "Sunflower seeds are going to fall from the sky!" Two sunflower seeds fell infront of them. Martin and Apple looked at each other. Apple started doing her own little victory dance and said, "Whos the ham? Uh huh! Go me! Go me! Go Apple!" When she was done a sunflower seed fell and hit her on the head. "OW! Who the crap did that!" Apple looked around and then looked up. A hamster head waslooking down at her. "Hey! YOU! Get down here!" The hamster just sat there. Apple rolled her eyes and started up the tree. Under her breath she said, "Geez, hamsters nowadays! Never do what you say!" She got to the branch he was on and folded her arms. "Can't a hamster get some peace and quiet around here!" "Apple! Hows it going!" Martin yelled up to the branch. "Oh! Everything is fine! Just fine!" Apple looked back to the hamster. If I ever find you in my tree, I'll..." She looked back down at Martin. "Uh... What will we do?" Martin thought. "We will feed you to our dog!" Apple nodded. "I will feed you to my dog!"She said to him. "Now git!" "Apple! Ask him for some sunflower seeds!" Martin yelled. "Oh, give me some sunflower seeds." Apple held out her hands. (paws I guess.) The hamster handed her some sunflower seeds and climbed down the tree. Apple and Martin celebrated there victory and went in side the house.

To be continued.

Well, what did you think? As you can see, Apple is a kinda, "I'm so cool" kind ofhamster. Well R & R, and maybe I'll update! If I feel like it of course!


	2. Chapter 2

The bright Saturday sun shone brightly through the window and into the face of Apple. No matter which way she tossed, or which way she turned, the sun still shone on her face. "Man, I hate Saturdays!" She said slowly getting up. "April will stay because there is no school!" She looked around the silent room. Everybody was asleep. She sighed and banged her head up against the wall. She didn't know that she had just inched her cage closer to the edge. She started shaking the cage bars untill. _Crash! _Her cage fell upside down. Apple shook her fur. "Cool!" She said. Everything was a total mess. But where was Martin? She looked up and saw him clinging to what was now the "ceiling" for dear life. Apple was just about to walk through the open door when Martin stopped her.

"Do you know what you did?" He asked. "Heke?" Apple said cocking her head. "No, what?" Martin pointed to April's bed. She was staring directly at them. Apple froze. April got up and walked to the cage. "You silly little hamster!" She picked them both up and put them into Maple's cage. "I'll clean this up." April ran out the door. All three of them were still trying to figure out what had just happened.

After about 3 minutes, Apple shrugged it off and went to the Guinea Pig door. "What are you doing?" Maple asked. Apple expertly put her hand through the bars and opened the latch. "I'm getting out, duh!" Apple said jumping down. Maple ran the edge of the table and looked down at Apple. "What about April?" She asked. "She might go to a friend's house." Apple ran to the window sill. "And if she doesn't?" Maple asked. Martin jumped down and said, "Then she comes home!" The two of them ran onto the roof. "Uh guys, how do ya get down?" Maple yelled after them.

"Now how are we supposed to get down?" Martin asked, looking down at the ground far below. Apple looked around and then at Martin. "We surf." She said walking past him. "Surf?" Martin said following her. When they got to the end of the roof she threw a leaf at him. Martin stood there staring at her. Apple licked her finger, stuck it in the air, and got ready to jump. Martin finally found the courage to jump. They both leaped into the air not knowing what would happen. "Woo hoo!" Apple said getting into a surfing position. Martin, on the other hand was screaming his head off.

April was walking past her house right when they were fluttering by. "Apple? Martin?" She thought out loud. She was about to go see what the heck was going on but was stopped by Kana. "Hey… April is it?" April nodded shyly. "Well, your invited to my birthday party next Friday!" Kana handed her the card. April read and then nodded up at Kana. "Great!" Kana skipped away to June's house, whistling "Happy Birthday to me." When April looked back, Apple and Martin were already in the bushes. April shrugged and walked towards Laura's house. (**A/n With the cage I guess…) **

Apple and Martin walked down the sidewalk bored out of their little minds. Apple picked up a acorn that had just fallen from the tree. "Mickey Mouse…" Martin said out of nowhere. Apple stopped in a middle of a bite and stared at him. "Just thinking!" He said. Apple rolled her eyes. She looked forward again and saw a huge paw. Beyond huge! ENORMOUS! (**A/N Anyways…)** Apple's little eyes widened and she froze. "And where are you going?" Apple looked up and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Bounder, it's just you!" Bounder was the families Great Dane. He always kept the other pets, and people for that matter, in line. "We were just… uh…" Martin looked at Apple for help. "Just out for a walk…" Apple and Martin stared innocently up at him. Bounder walked past him and over his shoulder said, "Be back before 3!" The two let out another sigh of relief. Apple looked up and down the street. "You go this way and I will go this way." Apple said. With that they split up.

Martin's street led him right into a park. He walked up a large hill and looked down. The gentle breeze felt nice and the warm day. The air was had the smell of autumn. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small creature. He focused his eyes on the little thing for a better look. It was a hamster alright. He started down the hill, trying not to be seen. At the bottom of the hill he tripped over a rock and rolled into a bush. He popped his head out of the bush, he was gone! Martin looked around. There was no one in sight. He jumped out and sniffed the air. He must have just left, his scent was still strong. When Martin was following the scent thoughts like, "What if he saw me?" kept going through his mind. He finally found the small hamster. It seemed scared. It had a little basket of sunflowers. Martin took a step forward. "Hello?" The little hamster, seeing he didn't mean to hurt him, gathered up his things and got up. "Hello." He said in a small voice. "I'm Martin!" Martin said holding out his hand. "I'm Cappy." He said smiling slightly. They both shook hands and then Cappy said, "I want to show you something!' So they both headed for the clubhouse.

When Cappy opened the door immediately Oxnard yelled, "He threatened to feed me to his dog!" Martin gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, well now I'm back! In this chapter Apple and Martin… Wait? I can't tell you this! It is your duty to read the below junk so I don't have to say it here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro or any of thee things related to the show. **

**Claimer: I do own April, Apple, Martin, Maple, and Bounder. If you have anything like them I did not steal them from you. If you do, then sue me! (Don't really!) I made all the characters and made up the whole plot. So yeah… **

Apple's trail led to a little park. She looked at all the little girls and boys playing.

"Ptth, so immature!" She said shaking her head.

She looked at a big flower and decided to smell it, and then a strange sound caught her attention.

She looked around; no one around here was making that noise!

She sniffed, she couldn't sniff something odd. She twitched her ear slightly.

She kept walking and the sound got louder and louder. Soon she heard right above her.

She looked up and saw two little feet hanging there. She raised one eyebrow.

"Hello?" She hollered up at it. As a response she heard singing joining the wonderful music.

She stood there for a few seconds and then climbed up towards the source of the music.

She stood there staring at an orange and white hamster with a brown Mohawk.

She walked a little closer but lost her balance. She gave a yelp and then in a flash was dangling from the branch.

The hamster opened his eyes and looked down at the hamster. "Need help?" He asked strumming his guitar.

Apple tried to get a better grip and then said, "No, I'm fine thank you!" The hamster shrugged and then plopped back down.

"In times of danger there is a word, which can help you to…" He looked at the sky as if he was expecting an idea to come out of the blue.

He shrugged and practiced his scales. Apple looked around and tried pulling herself up but didn't have enough strength. She shook her legs frantically and he sat there staring at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I need help…" She said under her breath. "In a field of flowers and trees, one seed is as loud as a breeze!" He sang. Apple stared at him. "Speak louder!" He simply said.

"I need help." Apple said a little louder. The hamster didn't move. Apple sighed. "**I need help!**" She yelled, shaking her legs impatiently. He got up and grabbed her hand.

His warm hands held on tightly and pulled. She hoisted her self up and sat down next to him.

"Whats your name?" She asked looking at him.

"My name is Jingle the wonderin' ham poet, don't ask again for know it." He said strumming his guitar once again.

"Sorry I asked." She said sighing. "I'm Apple, the normal!" She said.

"Ah! Apple, the fruit of red." Apple rolled her eyes and ran down the trunk of the tree.

Jingle followed her and grabbed her shoulder. "A flower." He said handing her a little daisy. She blushed as he put it in her fur. "Thank you!" She said.

Jingle hopped on Herbert the pig and walked off. Apple found herself staring off at Jingle. As soon as she noticed that she ran off.

She yawned as she saw the same scenery over... and over… again… She soon ran into a little girl.

Apple helped her up and looked at her. She had long green hair and cream fur. Her two front teeth were missing, causing her to lisp.

"Hello mith, may I help you?" She asked. It was almost too cute to bare. Apple cleared her throat and saw a welcome mat that said Pepper on it.

"Pepper?" Apple said lowering one eyebrow. The little hamster giggled. "Pepper isth my mom! I'm her daughter!" (**A/N Daughter? Wait a minute!)**

Pepper's daughter dragged her into the chicken coop. Apple saw many little chicks being nurtured by a hamster with braids in her hair.

The little hamster pulled Apple close to her. "Thatsth my mother." She whispered. "Gotcha." Apple whispered.

"Nolee, is this one of your friends?" Pepper asked putting down the bag of bird feed. "Thisth isth Apple mom!" Nolee said pulling Apple towards Pepper more.

They shook hands and then Pepper said to Nolee, "Don't you have flowers to water?" She put her hands on her hips. Nolee giggled and skipped outside.

The silence between the two was extraordinarily awkward. Apple did not like being quiet, she preferred being the center of attention. Apple finally broke the silence.

She noticed a small photograph of three hamsters, Nolee and Pepper of course; the last one must be the dad. "Where is your husband?" Apple asked taking the picture down.

Pepper was silent for a few moments. "He is dreadfully sick, with angina pectoris." Pepper said wiping a runaway tear running down her cheek. Apple nearly dropped the picture she was holding onto.

"Whats… angia petory?" Apple asked. "It is a pain that occurs when the muscles of the heart receive an insufficient supply of oxygen." Pepper turned around and went over to the window.

Apple followed her. "Back when he was well, he went out everyday with the humans and brought back seeds. And at night he would always play with Nolee." Pepper looked out at Nolee.

"That poor girl…" Pepper wiped another tear and went back to feeding the chicks.

A loud knocking sound brought Apple back to earth. Pepper opened the door and there was Martin breathing heavily.

Apple ran up to him. "Apple! Thank Swiss cheese!" He pulled her out of the coop and said, "We have to get out of here!" "Why?" Apple asked, but was answered by the sight of a huge mob running toward them.

The two held hands and ran for their dear lives! "Martin, what did you do!" Apple said leaping over a stick. "It wasn't me, I swear!" He yelled.

"Don't worry Oxy, we'll get whoever that is and make him pay!" Boss said waving his shovel in the air.

The ham hams ran faster and faster untill they were nearly arms length from the two traitors.

"**RUN MARTIIN, RUUUUN!" **Apple said almost tripping over a pebble. They ran into town, catching quite a few people's attention.

Laura and April were just finishing their homework when they saw they episode that was happening right before their very eyes. "Apple?" "Hamtaro?"

When Apple and Martin reached the not-so-comfort of their own yard, Apple got an idea that was so cruel; it was enough to make you sick.

Apple whistled out one clear loud note, and in a second, Bounder was running into the yard.

Boss, who was leading them all, slid to a halt. Bounder gave a loud woof and that was it, all the ham hams were gone.

Apple and Martin basically ran up the wall and ran past Maple, who had made it to the window but couldn't get down. Apple pulled Maple away from that horrid outside and the three ran into the comfort of Maple's cage.

Maple looked at Apple and Martin who were hugging each other in the corner. "Whats wrong with you two?" Maple asked biting into a sunflower seed.

"It was Martin's fault!" Apple said pointing a trembling hand towards Martin. Maple stared at Martin.

"This little hamster was just showing me his friends and then the one that was in our tree said I threatened to feed him to Bounder, now that was Apple's idea not mine but back to the story. The one with the helmet got all mad at me and shouted 'No one, and I mean no one, messes with a ham ham!' They all shook their angry heads up and down and then a western one hollered out, 'Get him!' So now I'm scared and so I start a running, and they start a chasing, and I start screaming my head off!" Martin said taking a breath of air.

"As interesting as that was," Apple said looking at a pretend watch. "I found a few flaws." Martin folded his arms. "It was your idea to threat him, not mine, and it's my tree! I was the first to climb it!"

"Quiet! April's coming!" Maple warned.

April opened the bed room door holding a clean new cage. She set it down and put Apple and Martin in it.

"Now don't knock that over again, okay?" April asked.

"April, come down and eat lunch!" April ran downstairs. When she opened her door, Bounder ran in. Apple leaped to the cage bars. "Thanks for saving my life Bounder!" Bounder smiled. "Just doing my job, although, you seem to need me all the time now."

Apple laughed, lay down, fell asleep. She did not know the adventures, or dangers she would et into, but she did know she had to get back at the ham hams tomorrow, and she new just how to do it!

**Like it? Well then review! If you don't, you will never find out what Apple's plan is! And you want to know right? I thought so. Remember, the review button is in a purple box. Down, down, down, left, no my left, er… your left. Oh who cares?**


End file.
